xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Compare Ship Base Stats
Base Stats These are the basic stats for each ship in the game. Note that these are not useful in isolation -- the pilot ability and equipped upgrades are very important. However, it's sometimes useful to look around at available ships with certain features, like a rear firing arc or 3+ agility. Also note that the link in the Pilots column will take you to the complete list of pilots for the given ship, as a quick way to look through the options. Notes: * Factions are Rebel ®, Scum (S) , Empire (E) * Sizes are Small (S) and Large (L); Huge not included at this time (needs its own table) * Any ship's Shields or Hull can be incremented once by filling the modification slot with Shield Upgrade or Hull Upgrade. * Firing arcs are: ** P''' - Primary only ** '''R - Rear arc (A=Auxiliary Firing Arc, S=Special Firing Arc) ** 180 - Two secondary auxiliary arcs forming a 180 degree arc ** T''' - Turret Primary Weapon (does not actually count as an arc) ** '''M - Mobile Firing Arc ** B''' - Bullseye Firing Arc * Note that an '''Auxiliary or Mobile Firing Arc inherently allows firing your primary weapon through it, but a Special Firing Arc (VCX-100) does not. Some pilot or upgrade cards specifically mention an Auxiliary, Mobile, or Special firing arc; other arcs cannot be substituted for these effects. For example, Tail Gunner does not work for a VCX-100 even though it has a rear-facing arc, because its special firing arc is not an auxiliary firing arc. * 1 JumpMaster 5000 has a unique title (•Punishing One) that upgrades its Primary Weapon Value. * 2 M3-A Interceptor has a title ("Heavy Scyk" Interceptor) that upgrades its Hull. * 3 YT-1300 has one pilot (Outer Rim Smuggler) with lower stats and a lower point cost. It is listed as a separate ship for simplicity and easier sorting. It is the only ship like this (same ship but different stats on the pilot card). * 4 Some ships have pilot abilities that allow firing a secondary weapon from a different arc. ** B-Wing has one pilot (•Nera Dantels) that allows torpedo attacks outside of her firing arc. ** YV-666 has one pilot (•Moralo Eval) that allows cannon attacks inside his auxiliary firing arc. ** The StarViper has one pilot (•Thweek) that can potentially copy the pilot text of •Nera Dantels. This is an edge case though, as you don't control what your opponent fields. * 5 YT-2400 has a unique title (•Outrider) that disallows Primary Weapon attacks but allows cannon attacks outside of its firing arc, essentially trading its primary turret for a turreted cannon. * 6 The ARC and TIE/sf typically roll an extra attack die in their primary arcs, using their titles. They don't actually have a Primary Weapon Value of 3 for effects that actually check that value (e.g. for Guidance Chips), but can otherwise be seen as having a value of 3 (e.g. when planning lists). * 7 These ships have a pilot or title that can regularly gain a bonus to agility (not just a bonus defense die). ** VT-49 Decimator has one pilot (•Commander Kenkirk) that can grant it +1 Agility under certain conditions. ** The A-wing has one pilot (•Gemmer Sojan) that can grant it +1 Agility under certain conditions. ** The StarViper has one pilot (•Thweek) that can potentially copy the pilot text of •Commander Kenkirk or •Gemmer Sojan, etc. This is an edge case though, as you don't control what your opponent fields. ** U-Wing has a dual card title (Pivot Wing (Attack)) that grants it +1 Agility, depending on the faceup side. * 8 Any ship can equip Stealth Device for +1 Agility (until hit by an attack), Hull Upgrade for +1 Hull Value, or Shield Upgrade for +1 Shield Value. See Also * Compare Ship Action Bars * Compare Ship Upgrades * Compare Ship Maneuvers Category:Ship Comparison